


There's Blood, and Then There's Harry

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron reflects on the people who are important to him.





	There's Blood, and Then There's Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the 'blood' prompt at harryron100. Mention of other characters besides Ron and Harry.  


* * *

Percy is a git.

 

Bill and Charlie are great, but are too far away, and too old.

 

Fred and George are more trouble than they’re worth. They tease me and play tricks on me for no good reason.

 

Ginny’s a girl.

 

Harry … Harry is my best mate. He hasn’t left my side since we were eleven, he would do anything for me, he cares about me more than anyone in the world, he’s brave, and brilliant and has his ‘saving-people thing’.

 

And he’s bloody gorgeous.

 

And I love him. Unconditionally.

 

He’s more important to me than my own blood.


End file.
